This application claims the priority of Germany 101 08 4919.9, filed Feb. 22, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement for providing indirect lighting to at least one coverable recess in a vehicle.
From German Patent Document DE 199 02 666 is already known a storage compartment, especially a glove compartment, for vehicles with a compartment housing, wherein the compartment housing contains at least two sections, which are arranged one above the other and are separated from one another by a transverse well, and a compartment opening on the front side, which allows access to the sections. In this arrangement, in order to provide sufficient lighting of the sections located one above the other, a downward shining lamp is arranged on the upper, transversely extending housing wall near the compartment opening and at least one radiator is arranged on the inside of the flap in such a way that in the folded-down position of the flap light from the lamp that impinges on the reflector is reflected into the depth of at least one lower section.
This arrangement with a lamp and a reflecting surface makes possible the illumination, however a separate lamp, whose light is then reflected into the interior, is provided. With the arrangement in accordance with the invention, such a lamp can be dispensed with and the light of a lamp, which is already arranged in the vehicle, such as a reading spotlight, can be used. At the same time, this reduces wiring efforts, which in turn ensures that such indirect lighting can be provided in any area of the vehicle without an additional effort.
The features described below and in the claims result in further beneficial improvements of the arrangement in accordance with the invention.
The reflecting surface, for example, can be formed by glued silver foils or a vaporization with aluminum on the interior of the fuse cover, which at the same time can be imprinted with the fuse configuration information, which facilities handling when replacing a fuse.
Another advantage of certain preferred embodiments of this invention is that the cover flap can be completely detachable, but is equipped with a closing device, for example, in the form of a catch strap since in this way the cover flap can be brought into the desired position randomly in order to reflect the light, but at the same time is secured against falling down.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.